<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunion by mjosefiinat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729229">Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjosefiinat/pseuds/mjosefiinat'>mjosefiinat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes Goes to New Orleans, Caroline is team Mikaelson, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Kol Mikaelson has a heart, Mikaelson Family - Freeform, No Angst, Reunions, pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjosefiinat/pseuds/mjosefiinat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline is ready to face reality and goes to NOLA to meet Klaus. Short and fluffy story about her reunion with the Mikaelsons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes &amp; Katherine Pierce, Caroline Forbes &amp; Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline was feeling nervous. After all she was showing up in New Orleans and accepting Klaus’ offer to join the Mikaelson family for good. Things had moved fast after both she and Klaus acknowledged their feelings for each other but after her best friend died she decided to take a step back and deal with her grief on her own. And now she was ready. Ready to embrace her place as Klaus’ queen, ready to rule side by side with him, more than ready to finally become sister to the rest of them. But first she’s going to take a deep breath and open the gates to the abattoir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stepped through the gates to the courtyard and felt calm and excited. The building had stood there for centuries but it felt like it had only been waiting there for her to come and call it home.</p>
<p><br/>“Klaus” she yelled, “I was kind of expecting a welcoming party.”</p>
<p><br/>There were multiple wind breezes heard and there they were – No. There he was. Right in front of her. Something resembling uncertainty and surprise in his eyes.</p>
<p><br/>“Caroline,” Klaus smiled, “Hello love, welcome home.”</p>
<p>Caroline couldn’t wait anymore. She jumped straight at his arms and luckily Klaus’ hybrid reflexes caught her, and he moved her little to embrace her better. In that moment Caroline was sure. She had come home.</p>
<p>“Ready to settle down with our family?” Klaus asked.</p>
<p>“There’s nothing I’d rather do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stood there for a while kissing, forgetting about the rest of the world, when suddenly someone coughed a little. It sounded like someone Caroline hadn’t expected to see anymore, which made her turn her head around and gasp.</p>
<p>“And here I thought that when your favorite Mikaelson and your best friend comes back from the dead you were going to give him some attention, but I guess that’s too much to ask,” Kol joked.</p>
<p>“Kol,” Caroline whispered. She moved closer to hug him, wanting to make sure this was real. “You’re back.”</p>
<p>Kol smiled and hugged her back. “You know us Mikaelsons, we don't stay dead for long, and you would have known that if you bothered to let people know where you are once in a while.”</p>
<p>“If I remember correctly, the only reason for my leaving was because you just had to go and get yourself killed, you ass,” she hit his shoulder.</p>
<p><br/>“But I’m back now darling,” Kol kissed her forehead, “I also want to keep living so I’m going to let you get back to saying hi to the rest before your proper reunion with my oh so dear brother.” He sassed, causing Caroline to hit him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caroline went around the courtyard hugging everyone. Right now, she couldn’t remember how she had ever been able to leave these people behind.</p>
<p><br/>“Bekah I missed you so much,” she squeezed her tightly before moving to hug Finn, Freya and Elijah and smiling at Keelin and Sage.</p>
<p><br/>“Hey Carebear, the cute one’s also here, waiting for her turn,” Katherine said wriggling her arms for Caroline to come.</p>
<p><br/>“And it looks like the cute one had something else has happen while I was away,” Caroline noticed Katherine’s ring, “When’s the wedding?”</p>
<p><br/>“The ceremony is going to be as soon as possible now that the maid of honor is here,” Katherine said squeezing her once more before returning to Elijah’s side.</p>
<p><br/>Caroline was so happy to know that Elijah and Katherine were finally getting their happy ending. If anyone, they, had more than earned it in the 500 years they had to stay apart. Seeing the way, they looked at each other made her wonder about her future with Klaus. Would they ever get there? If the look in Klaus' eyes told her anything, it was that he would do anything to make sure it happened.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>